Pokemon legendary trainers special: the kids
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Câu chuyện của những đứa trẻ, những chiến binh tương lai.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon legendary trainers special seasons: The Kids.

Chapter 1.

Trong một quán bar náo nhiệt ở thành phố Newvile, quần đảo Mystic.

"Thưa quý ông quý bà! Mọi người đã chuẩn bị cho những màn ảo thuật mãn nhãn cho buổi tối lạnh lẽo ở Newvile này chưa?" Một ảo thuật gia trẻ tuổi trong bộ vest trắng cùng cái áo choàng rộng đủ che cả người đang nói. Anh khả trẻ, chỉ tầm hơn 20 và khá mảnh khảnh. Anh có một mái tóc có phần bù xù và dựng đứng, rối và khá khô cùng với một cặp mắt đỏ lanh lợi, tinh nhạy cùng những cử chỉ, hành động nhanh thoăn thoắt, linh hoạ người ấy dường như không có một động tác thừa nào. Mọi người vỗ tay.

"Tôi sẽ coi như đó là câu trả lời. Vậy thì hôm nay, tôi, Kin và người đồng nghiệp Kaito sẽ giúp mọi người được mãn nhãn." Ảo thuật gia trẻ với cái tên kì lạ được ghép từ ba chữ cái nói và tấm màn sau lưng được vén lên. Mọi người vỗ tay vang hơn nữa. nhưng giữa hàng chục người trong quán có hai người không hề chú ý tới Kin.

"Thực sự thì…" Tiger ngồi ở một bàn phía xa đang cầm cốc nước và xoay tròn.

"Sao?" Một cô ái cùng chỉ tầm hơn hai mươi đang ngồi đối diện cậu hỏi một cách dò xét. Cô ấy có một mái tóc vàng óc và dài tới quá lưng và nó hơn quăn, hai lọn tóc thả dài ôm sát khuôn mặt và tóc được thả dài, che khuất trán cô, hai chiếc kẹp tóc nhỏ trang điểm hai bên. Thêm nữa là đôi mắt xanh ngọc hút hồn đang nhìn về phía Tiger một cách dò xét và một nụ cười duyên dáng và xinh xắn. Nói chung thì…cô ấy đủ khả năng thi họa hậu trẻ đấy. Khá tiềm năng.

"Tại sao chị lại dẫn em đi xem anh ấy diễn? kHông phải chỉ đơn giản là giúp bạn trai chị có thêm khách thôi chứ?" Tiger hỏi, nhìn xuống bóng khuôn mặt cậu trên cốc nước "Chị Diana chắc hẳn phải có gì muốn nhờ em à?"

"Ồ không. Chị muốn kiếm chỗ nói chuyện với em thôi." Cô gái trẻ ngả người. Diana là tên cô ấy. Cô chỉ cười.

"Em cảm thấy điều gì ở đây? Có cảm thấy cảm giác ớn lạnh hay sát khí nào không?" Diana hỏi.

"Em thấy rất nhiều. Nhưng đó là trước khi những màn trình diễn bắt đầu." Tiger nhìn quanh "Có gì đó rất lạ."

"Những người ở đây đều là điệp viên, quân nhân, cảnh sát,…Họ tới đây để thư giãn sau những giờ phút căng thẳng." Diana nói "Họ thấy thư giãn và quên đi mọi thứ. Còn em, em thấy khá hơn chưa? Nhất là sau những nhiệm vụ vừa rồi?"

"Cũng khá hơn một chút." Tiger ngả người "Nhưng cho em hỏi, tại sao xong việc rồi mà anh ấy vẫn chưa cho em quay lại?" cậu hỏi trầm trầm.

"Ừm…Venu và Melody đã quay lại đó rồi…" Diana ngầm nghĩ "Nhưng thwujc sự thì em cân nghỉ ngơi đó. Em có biết em may mắn cỡ nào không? Việc em sử dụng quá nhiều thuốc giảm đau trong suốt trận chiến ở Saffron có thể đã khiến em không còn ngồi đây rồi. Và em cũng may mắn vì nhờ có cô bé với khả năng hồi phục và may hơn là thuốc không hết tác dụng lúc đang chiến. Và may hơn nữa khi Kizan đã dồn toàn lực vào để chứa trong kaiser laquari để em hạn chế bị cạn năng lượng dẫn đến tự tổn thương đấy. Em đã quá may mắn và chị chắc chắn là không có lần thứ hai đâu." Cô gái trẻ cao giọng gần như là mắng cậu nhưng rồi lại hạ giọng "nhưng em cũng may mắn khi tìm được những người bạn sẵn sàng chiến đấu cùng mình. Trước giờ em chỉ toàn tự thân vận động mà. Chị cũng thấy vui vho em đấy." cô cười

"Hì…" Tiger lè lưỡi "Ít nhất họ cũng cho em một nơi để trở về, một nơi em gọi là nhà."

"Được rồi! Giờ tới màn ảo thuật đặc biệt tôi dành cho một người em trai đang ngồi dưới kia theo dõi tôi." Kin đeo chiếc găng tay vào và rút ra một khẩu súng lục

"Được rồi! Tôi sẽ…" Người đồng nghiệp Kaito của Kin là một chàng trai với mái tóc đen rối bù như cái tổ quạ cả năm chả chải một lần cùng với cặp mắt đen lanh lợi và tinh nhanh, cử chỉ và ahnhf động dứt khoát và thoăn thoắt. Anh lấy tên Kaito, nghệ danh là K.I.D vì anh thích đọc truyện tranh và cũng vì anh có cùng tên. Anh lấy khẩu súng từ người bạn và đồng thời là đồng nghiệp của mình.

"Giờ, tôi sẽ lấy một lá bài và…" Kin rút ra một lá bài cùng với một cây bút "Mời quý bà ngồi trước đây kí vào nó." Anh đưa là bài cho một người phụ nữ trung niên ngồi bàn gần nhất và bà ấy nhận quân bài và cây bút vui vẻ,.

"Mời bà kí tên vào đó." Kaito nói. Người phụ nữ trung liên cười và kí vào. Rồi đưa lại cho Kin.

"Cảm ơn quý bà." Kin nhận lại và đứng dậy, đút quân át ơ có chữ kí vào túi áo trái "Giờ thì tôi sẽ để quân bài đặc bietj này vào túi áo trái.…" cậu hất áo choàng, chiếc áo choàng tung bay và cậu quay lại đứng đối diện với Kaito.

"Người ta thường nói nhanh như đạn bay. Liệu chúng ta có nên thử xem viên đạn bay nhanh cỡ nào không nhỉ?" Kaito cười nửa miệng rồi nhanh như cắt rút súng ra và

ĐOÀNG!

Kaito bắn Kin thẳng tay. Khoảng cách là chưa tới nửa mét và viên đạn găm thẳng vào ngực trái Kin, đi xuyên qua cả túi áo trái và đục xuyên qua quân bài, găm thẳng vào ngực cậu.

"Hự!" Kin trúng đạn và ngã ngửa. Rồi cậu ngã xuộng, đập xuống sàn và…

BỤP!

Mọi thứ tan biến, cơ thể Kin như tan vào thành làn khói trắng và tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là bộ vest trắng cùng chiếc áo choàng. Cậu biến mất trong sự ngỡ ngàng của tất cả mọi người.

"Anh ấy biến mất…" Tiger há hốc mồm. Diana thì chỉ vỗ tay, lắc đầu cười.,

"Điều quan trọng nhất trong ảo thuật là đánh lạc hướng và thực hiện…" Giọng Kin bỗng vang lên phía sau Tiger khiến cậu giật mình, lạnh cả gáy. Mọi người quay lại thì thấy Kin trong bộ đồ cậu mặc thường ngày đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế gỗ sau lưng Tiger, ngả người và tay vẫn cầm quân bài với chữ kí của quý bà kia nhưng đã bị thủng một lỗ vì đạn bắn. Và họ bất ngờ, rồi ỗ tay vang lên cùng những lời khen, tiếng trầm trồ không ngớt.

"Vấn đề là mắt và tay của chúng ta nhanh tới đâu và…" Cậu phi quân bài lên trời và nó bỗng nổ tung giữa khoogn trung, biến thành một con chim bồ câu trắng và bay về phía Kaito, đậu trên vai người bạn của Kin.

"Một nguyên tắc mà tôi xin nhắc lại."Kaito cười "The closer you look, the less you see."

"Hì." Tiger cười. Nhưng cậu bất ngờ thấy đau đầu tới kì lạ. Cậu cúi mặt, ôm đầu.

"này? Em không sao chứ?" Diana hỏi lo lắng.

'Just let it flow…' một giọng nói vang lại trong taam trí Tiger 'Let it flow and everything will be find.'

…

Mọi thứ mờ mịt vì khói. Đó là một ngôi làng nhỏ đang chìm trong lửa. Người dân người thì chết cháy, người thì chết vì bị giết, máu lênh láng. Những người sống sót đang chạy toán loạn và cố thoát ra khỏi đó. Nhưng có những tên ninja trong bộ đồ đen với thanh gươm sáng loáng đang chặn họ lại, giết họ nhanh chóng. Chúng phun lửa từ miệng như những con rồng lửa và đang đốt ngôi làng nhỏ ấy.

"Dừng lại!" bất ngờ chàng trai trẻ chỉ khoảng 28, 29 lao ra từ trong làn lửa, theo sau là những con pokemon của anh và lao tới. Anh khá cao lớn và cường tráng với ánh mắt đen sắc lạnh và mặc bộ đồ giống như của một võ sư. Và đặc biệt, bộ tóc của anh dài và được búi thành một cái đuôi sam lớn và rộng ở phía sau thả tới ngang lưng cùng với cách để tóc giống một võ sư và mái tóc đen dày ấy thật lạ.

"Thấy hắn rồi. thấy Shin Long rồi." Đám Ninja báo nhau và ngay lập tức vây lấy hắn.

"Còn con hắn! Phải tìm cả con hắn nữa." Một tên nói "Chúng ta tới đây vì nó mà."

"Tôi sẽ đi tìm!" Một tên nhanh chóng chạy đi nhưng..

"Chạy đâu!" Chàng trai đó với một động tác nhanh bất ngờ đã đứng trước, chắn đường tên kia và chỉ với một cú thúc cùi trỏ và giữa ngực, anh đã đẩy tên Ninja bắn văng cả chục mét.

"Rắc rối rồi! Phải vây tên này lại! Giết hắn!" Tên cầm đầu ra lệnh.

"Tới đi!" Chàng trai kia vào thủ thế.

Cách đó không xa, trong một căn nhà đang bốc cháy ngùn ngụt…

"Ra khỏi đây thôi. Một người cô gái vẫn còn khá trẻ một tay bế một đứa con hai tuổi, tay kia dắt theo một đưuá con ba tuổi chạy ra khỏi căn nhà đang cháy avf lao ra con đường mòn. Ngay lập tức, một đán ninja vây họ lại.

"Thấy hai đứa bé rồi. Thấy cả hai rồi." bọn chúng nháo nhác.

"tiegr!" Cô gái kia thả đứa hai tuổi xuống avf nói với đứa con ba tuổi với cái tên tiger của cô "Con hãy dẫn em chạy đi. Mẹ sẽ lo ở đây!" cô nói "đi đi!"

"vâng!" tIger chỉ còn biết vâng lời mẹ và cậu nhóc ba tuổi dẫn đứa em trai hai tuổi chạy đi. Mẹ cậu, một cô gái cũng rhi tầm 28 một mình đối mặt với cả đám ninja.

"Nướng nó đi!" Một tên nói rồi cả lũ đồng thời phun lửa.

"Suiton! Suiheki!" Cô gái kia nhanh chóng quay người và ngay lập tức tạo một bức tường nước ngăn lửa lại. Trong khi mẹ vẫn đang chiến đấu, Tiger ba tuổi dẫn em chạy đi dọc lỗi mòn. Nhưng cậu lại không chạy ra mà chạy vào.

"Nhóc đang làm gì thế? Chạy ra khỏi đây đi!" Một thanh niên bằng tuổi mẹ cậu gọi.

"Cháu tìm bạn!" Tiger cứ thế mà chạy. Rồi cậu dừng lại trước một căn nhà đang cháy avf đã đổ sụp một phần. một tên ninja đang đứng trên đống đổ nát và lửa không làm hắn bỏng. Hắn đập vỡ bức tường và bên dưới là xác một người phụ nữ đang ôm một đứa. con. Là một bé gái chỉ tầm ba tuổi nhưng bằng một cách thần kì nào đó, nó còn sống nhờ xác cảu mẹ nó che trở. Mắt nó mở thao láo nhìn tên kia. Hắn không nói gì cả, nhanh chóng túm lấy bé gái kia và kéo lên.

"Á!" Cô bé ba tuổi khóc thét và cố bám lấy xác mẹ nó.

"Xác nhận tìm được đứa thứ ba!" Tên kia nói vào tiết bị liên lạc và giựt bế gái kia khỏi xác bà mẹ xấu số.

"Á á á!" Bé gái khóc thét lên và vùng vẫy thoát ra.

"Xác nhận…" Tên ninja kia lạnh lùng rút kiếm. Hắn định giết nốt cô bé kia vì một lí do nào đó.

"Swann!" Tiger bỗng hét lên. Và đứa em hai tuổi của cậu cũng bất ngờ vùng lên. Cả hai chạy tới chỗ cô bé kia với tốc độc mà không ai nghĩ chúng có thể có. Chúng chạy abwngf cả hai tay lần hai chân như hai con thú bốn chân vậy.

"Cái gì?" Tên ninja kia bất ngờ.

"Graaaa!" Cả hai đứa trẻ, một hai tuổi, một ba tuổi bất ngờ nhảy lao lên như hai con thú săn mồi và lao thẳng tới tên kia. Và một luồng năng lượng bùng lên, bọc lấy cả hai đứa và…

"Ặc! Tên ninja bất ngờ ngã ngửa và bắn ra sau, đập đầu vào gạch mà chết. Tiger nhỏ ngoạm lấy cổ áo cô bé kia và nhảy ra khỏi đống lửa cùng với em trai cậu an toàn.

"Là nó đó!" Một đám ninja ngay lập tức vây lấy cả ba đứa.

"Raiton! Raijingeki!" Một người đàn ông trung niên baatf ngờ lao ra từ phái sau với lưỡi kiếm sét và chém tung lũ ninja khiến chúng bị tê liệt. Theo sau ông là đám pokemon gồm Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon và Glaceon. Vaporeon và Glaceon ngay lập tức dùng rain dance tạo một cơn mưa và nước mưa làm lửa yếu đi. Tiger ngước nhìn người đàn ông kia, đề phòng và lùi dần lại.

"ĐỪng lo nhóc. Ta tới đây vì ba đứa mà." Người đàn ông trung niên kia nói và thu kiếm vào bao. Đám eevee vào vị trí sẵn sàng chiến đấu tiếp.

"Khỉ thật!" Một tên ninja đáp xuống "Không ngờ lại gặp ngươi ở đây Solar!" hắn bỏ mặt nạ và đó là một tên còn khá trẻ, chỉ tầm 26

"Anton Clemente, kẻ cầm đầu trẻ nhất của liên minh." người đàn ông trung niên tên solar rút kiếm ra.

"Thời của ông đã hết rồi. Chịu chết đi!" Anton rút kiếm.

"Thầy!" Chàng trai Shin Long trong bộ dạng võ sư bất ngờ lao tới và đứng sau Anton.

"Hà. Cả ngươi nữa." Anton cười "Người nên biết lục đạo phái cũng bắt nguồn từ những môn phái ninja riêng lẻ của các quốc gia được tập hợp lại thôi. Vì vậy bọn ta nắm vững hết các loại nhẫn thuật mà bọn ngươi biết. Thế nên ta có thể khắc chế được ngươi."

"Con khoogn sao chứ? Tiger?" Shin hỏi con. Tiger chỉ gật đầu và nhả cô bé hai tuổi ra. Cô bé ấy sợ đến mức ngất rồi. Em trai cậu đứng nép sau lưng anh.

"Dám lơ ta à? Ta sẽ cho ngươi chết!" Anton tức giận lao tới. Nhưng Shin bất ngờ lùi lại

"Gya!" Chàng trai Shin long bất ngờ biến hình và cậu biến thành một con hổ trong hình dạng con người với hai chân ngắn và to, người đứng thẳng với hai cánh tay lớn, gân guốc và to khỏe cùng với một thân hình cao hơn hai mét, nó hơi gù người xuống và lưng nó rất to cùng với một cái đầu lớn với răng nanh và bộ lông vàng cam xen lẫn những viền đen bị ướt bởi nước mưa.

"KHỉ thật. Không ngờ ngươi lại dùng dạng thú đấu với ta. Thôi! Tha cho ngươi!" Anton vụt biến mất.

"Tiger." Solar nhìn đứa con của Shin "Tên hợp đấy. Vừa chứa dòng máu người-thú của bố với khả năng hóa thú và cụ thể là hổ, vừa chứa dòng máu nhẫn giả của mẹ cùng với khả năng sử dụng nhẫn thuật, công thêm phong ấn Gyzarus, một hoàng đế trong hình dạng của hổ nữa. hợp đấy." ông cười. Tiger chỉ lườm Solar với sự hoài nghi và lo sợ. Còn cậu em thì đứng sau lưng anh mà không nói gì.

"Hừ." Shin Long biến ngược trở lại thành người "Dù sao thì…"

"Shin! Tiger! Conan!" mẹ của Tiger cuối cùng cũng chạy tới "Cả thầySolar nữa. Mọi người khoogn sao chứ?" cô hỏi cho có còn bản thận thì ngay lập tức topiws ôm cả hai đứa con vào lòng "cả hai đứa đều ổn cả. mẹ lo quá." Cô cười hạnh phúc và trút được nỗi lo lắng,

"Bọn chúng là ai vậy thầy?" Shin hỏi

"LoS. Liên minh bóng đem." Solar nói "Chúng ta phai đề phòng hơn ới được. Chúng sẽ còn quay lại đấy." ông nói nhỏ.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon legendary trainers the Kids.

Chapter 2.

Trên một ngọn đồi xanh mát phủ kín đầy hoa, có tiếng ba đứa trẻ đang cười một cách vui vẻ. Tiếng cười hạnh phúc tràn đầy không gian cùng với tiếng nói, tiếng chơi đùa và tiếng của những con pokemon nhỏ đáng yêu của chúng. Một con Pikachu tí hon. Một con Chikorita. Một con Eevee với viên ngọc nhỏ và Flyon, con sư tử với bộ lông mềm như bông. Và ba đứa trẻ.

"Nhanh lên Conan! Em sắp lỡ mất màn hay rồi." nhỏ Swan, cô bé năm tuổi với mái tóc dài thượt màu tím và đôi mắt xanh ngọc bích gọi ríu rít. Cô bé có khuôn mặt xinh xắn và nụ cười đáng yêu khó tả. Cô gọi ríu rít làm cậu em Conan hay còn hay bị gọi là Tyger ríu cả chân.

"EM tới đây!" nhóc Conan, cậu nhóc với mái tóc nâu và bị bạc mất một phần như thẻ bị tuyết phủ ở đỉnh đầu chạy tới. cậu có đôi mắt tinh quái, nghịch ngợm và cái đầu chẳng khác nào núi Phú Sĩ cả. Và người cậu khá thấp. Cả hai chạy tới bên kia sườn đồi, nơi người anh cả đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng mọi thứ. Nhóc Tiger, phải, là một cậu nhóc nghịch ngợm không kém cậu em trai là mấy. Cậu có mái tóc đen và dày và…rối như cái tổ quạ. Đôi mắt đen quái quỷ đến quái dị và nghịch ngợm là bản năng của cậu :v Và lúc nào cậu cũng cười, cười một cách tự tin, cười trong mọi tình huống dù nó có tệ tới mức nào. Swan và Conan vừa tới, Tiger với con Pikachu cười lớn.

"Chuẩn bị sẵn sàng!" Tiger nói lớn và…

VÙ…

Một cơn gió lớn thổi tung mọi thứ và…

"Oaaa!" Swan nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt trầm trồ. Những bông hoa bị gió thổi tung, cánh hoa bay lên tạo thành một trận mưa toàn cánh hoa.

"WOW! Anh giỏi thật đó." Conan nhìn cơn mua cánh hóa bất ngờ của Tiger.

"Heehehe! ANh mà lại." Tiger gãi đầu cười.

"Chờ em với Tiger!"

"Nhanh chân lên nào Swan! Tyger…à nhầm, Conan. Cứ thế này thì hai người sao thắng nổi chứ?"

"Chiko!"

"Chậm thôi Tiger."

"Pika! pikachu!"

"Eeeveeee!"

"Nhanh nữa lên!"

Cả ba chơi đùa một cách vui vẻ và hạnh phúc. Chúng có nhau mà. Không một ai lo nghĩ về bất cứ điều gì sẽ xảy đến trong tương lai hay về cái số mệnh mà Solar đã nhắc chúng. Tiếng cười của ba đứa nhóc tràn ngập khắp không gian khiến cho cả ngọn đồi hoa như tươi sáng hơn.

"Chúng trông thật…" Solar đứng dựa vào gốc cây bên cạnh ngôi nhà gỗ nhỏ trên đỉnh đồi bên cạnh. Mộ căn nhà gỗ nhỏ và bên cạnh là năm cây sồi, hai cây cao lớn và ba cây nhỏ hơn, chúng đứng tụm lại như một gia đình vậy.

"Tôi thì lại hi vọng chúng biết nhiệm vụ của minh là gì." Shin nói "Còn hai đứa con của ông sao rồi, Pryce?"

"Thực ra chúng là con nuôi và có ba đứa. Lunar và Venus thì còn khá non như Raike có lẽ sẽ là một huấn luyện viên tiềm năng đấy."

"Vậy à?Ước gì ba đứa nà tôi cũng tốt thế đấy." Shin cười

"Đừng ép chúng quá." Pryce nói lạnh

"Mà thôi. Tôi chỉ đến cảnh báo cậu thôi." Solar nói "Còn giờ thì chúng tôi có lẽ tôi nên đi thì hơn."

"Tôi sẽ để ý." Shin gật đầu.

"Tạm biệt!" Pryce nói

Câu chuyện nhỏ giữa ba người đàn ông chấm dứt nhanh chóng. Trong khi đó, lũ trẻ vẫn chẳng hề hay biết về những gì chúng sắp được trải qua. Chúng vẫn cứ chơi đùa, vẫn cười một cách vui vẻ với nhau mà không hề mảy may lo lắng. Sau một hồi chạy nhảy dã rời, chúng lại túm tụm lại, ngồi tựa lưng xung quanh một tảng đá lớn trên đỉnh đồi. Swan lôi cuốn sổ vẽ ra. Cô bé vẽ rất đẹp. Dù mới năm tuổi. Có lẽ là do tời phú cho cái tài thiên bẩm ấy mà bức tranh mà Swan vẽ rất giống thật. Swan nhanh chóng hì hục vẽ. Tiger thì ngồi thở còn Conan…tranh thủ đánh một giấc. Chikorita và Pikachu có vẻ mệt mỏi nên cũng tranh thủ đánh một giấc cùng với nhóc Conan còn Copeon nằm trong lòng Swan yên bình và xem cô vẻ.. ĐƯợc một lúc thì…

"Tiger! Conan! Nhìn nè." Swan đưa cuốn sổ vẻ ra cho hai cậu bạn coi. Trên trang giấy mà Swan mở là một bức tranh vẽ bằng chì. Bức tranh vẽ cảnh ngọn đồi hoa và trong tranh là hai đứa nhóc, một trai một gái đang chơi đùa một cách vui vẻ.

"Tranh đẹp quá. Nhưng ai đây." Tiger chỉ vào bức tranh hỏi

"Đây là Tiger." Swan đưa ngón tay nhỏ nhắn của mình chỉ cậu nhóc đang cười rất tươi trong tranh "Còn đây là mình." Swan chỉ cô bé đang ngồi vẽ bên cạnh tảng đá với nụ cười hạnh phúc trên môi và cười.

"Còn Tyger?" Tiger hỏi

"Conan thì…mình chưa vẽ. Nhưng Tiger này. Mình có cái này muốn cho Tiger xem." Swan rút ra hai chiếc chuông nhỏ nhắn buộc vào hai sợi dây treo, một xanh một đỏ.

"Mình mua nó lúc chúng mình đi hội chợ ấy." cô bé nói tiếp "Mình muốn Tiger giữ một chiếc." Swan đặt vào lòng bàn tay Tiger một chiếc chuông với sợi ruy băng đỏ và mỉm cười.

"Mình sẽ giữ nó." Tiger nắm chắc và cười lại.

"Đố Tiegr bắt được mình đấy!" Swan bất ngờ cười và bật dậy, chạy đi.

"Này. Chơi ăn gian nhé!" Tiger đuổi theo

"Tiger sẽ không bắt được mình đâu!" Swan cười khúc khích và chạy xuống đồi. Nhưng cô chạy quá nhanh với đôi chân nhỏ nhắn và…

"Á!" Swan vấp ngã và lăn lông lốc xuống chân đồi. Cô lăn mấy vòng như một quả bóng nhỏ rồi đập mạnh vào một mô đất cao.

"Auu…" Swan kêu, ôm đầu

"Bắt được rồi." Tiger cười và chạy tới "Nào. Giờ để tớ coi xem cái đầu cậu bị sao nào." Cậu đùa

"Đây." Swan bỏ tay ra, mặt nhăn nhó, đầu nổi u.

"Giờ nhìn tớ làm phép nè. Úm ba la." Tiger xua xua tay lên đầu Swan như kiểu làm phép thuật rồi bất ngờ hôn lên chỗ đau một cái.

"A…ơ…" Swan có phần hơi bất ngờ nhưng quả thực thì cô bỗng không còn thấy đau nữa "Hay quá. Tiger làm thé nào hay vậy? chỉ mình với?"

"Đó là bí mật giữa hai đứa nhé. Thực ra…" Tiger nháy mắt và nói nhỏ vào tai Swan.

"Ơ…" mặt Swan đỏ bừng rồi cô bé chỉ gật đầu và cười "Đúng như vậy đó, Tiger à."

Nhưng mặt đất bỗng rung lên và cái ụ đất sau lưng Swan bỗng vỡ vụn ra.

"Exca!" Một con Excadrill tức giận lao ra khỏi cái ụ đất và kêu lên tức tối như thể nó bị đánh thức lúc đang ngủ vậy.

"Á!" Swan giật mình túm chặt Tiger và lùi lại.

"Ồ. Con chuột chũi kìa." Tiger chỉ tay và cười "Trông nó ngộ ngộ nhỉ?"

"Exca!" Excadrill bị chọc tức gầm lên và lao tới.

"Á! Nó tức đó. Chạy đi!" Swan hét lên và chạy. Nhưng cô bỗng vấp ngã.

"Á!" Swan nhìn con Excadrill đang lao tới.

"KHoan!" Tiger đứng chắn trước mặt Swan, dang hai tay ra bảo vệ và cậu cười một cách vui vẻ như đang chơi đùa vậy "Tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu khỏi con chuột chũi!" cậu nói lớn và lao vào Excadrill để rồi.

"Exca!" Excadrill dùng iron head húc Tiger bắn văng ra

"Á!" Tiger đập xuống đất, lăn một đoạn rồi ngồi dậy, mặt mày xây xát hết cả. Cậu gãi đầu và cười khoái chí.

"Sao lần nào cũng bị đá văng ra thế nhỉ?" Cậu làm như thể đó là một trò đùa vậy

"Tiger! Cứu mình!" Swan vừa kêu lên, vừa chạy lại chỗ Tiger và con Excraill đào đất đuổi theo sau

"Lại đến nữa à?" Tiger đứng dậy phủi đất và…

BỊCH!

"Auu…" Cậu ôm đầu rên rỉ.

"Exca!" Con Excadrill cũng ôm đầu rên rỉ. Iron head của nó vừa chọi nhau với headbutt thì phải :v

"Tiger không sao chứ?" Swan hỏi lo lắng

"Exca!" Excadrill vẫn chưa nguôi. nÓ lao tới và…

"Mamo!"

Một cú Stone edge trời giáng đập mạnh khiến con chuột chũi văng đi cả chục mét. Chắn trước mặt Tiger là con Mamoswine của bố cậu, Hyojin.

"Á! Con xử lí được mà!" Tiger giãy vùng vằng khi bị bố mình túm cổ áo nhấc bổng lên.

"Xử cái gì? Xây xát hết cả rồi kìa." Shin nói cứng "VỀ ăn cơm kẻo mẹ chờ. Cả cháu nữa Swan. Đánh thức cả thằng Conan nữa."

"Tên nó là Tyger mà!" Tiger vùng vằng

"Vớ vẩn. có tin ta cho con ngồi góc nhà hai giờ không hả?" Shin mắng

"Á không!" Tiger vội bịt miệng. Với cậu, ngồi yên một chỗ thuộc vào hạng cực hình rồi.

"Vâng."Swan chỉ ngoan ngoãn vâng lời. CÔ vốn không phải con đẻ nhưng sau vụ ngôi làng bị tấn công, gia đình cô cũng túng bấn nhiều điều. Cha cô phải đi kiếm tiền xa nhà nên gửi cô qua đây. Và cô trở thành bạn của Conan và tiger như thế đó. Ba đứa trẻ chơi rất thân với nhau ở đây mà.

"Con mời mọi người ăn trưa!" Tiger nói vui vẻ, mặt và người cậu đầy băng gạc và cậu vừa phải tắm lại đấy. Swan nhìn cậu bạn thân mà cười còn Conan…cứ lầm lì mà ăn lặng lẽ. Cả nhà đang ngồi ăn dưới gốc những cây sồi bên hông nhà, bữa trưa được dọn trên một chiếc bàn gỗ sồi, phía sau còn có một cái xích đu nữa.

"Pikapi!" PIkachu nói

"Rồi. Mời mấy đứa ăn trưa." Mẹ Tiger, Cindy cười nhìn cậu con trai nghịch ngợm. Cô ấy còn khá trẻ và đẹp dù đã có chồng con.

"Cháu mời mọi người ăn trưa." Swan cười

"Chikori!" Chikarita nói theo

"ừm…" Shin lại có vẻ lặng tính hơn.

"À bố ơi. Khi nào chúng ta học chiến đấu hả bố?" Conan hỏi

"Đến lúc nào mà mấy đứa thực sự sẵn sàng thì mọi thứ sẽ đến thôi." Shin nói

"Giống như quả chín mùa ấy," Tiger vừa nhai nhồm nhoàm, vừa nói "Nhưng chín quá rồi rụng và thối thì lại không hay nhỉ?"

"Ha ha ha! kHông có chuyện đó đâu." Cindy cười. Cách ví von của Tiger là đúng nhưng…đoạn sau thì hơi quái :v

"Thôi ăn đi! Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện này sau." Shin nói "Nhất là con đấy." ông chỉ ngay Tiger

Đến tối, sau bữa cơm tối…

"Này…" Tiger gọi nhỏ "Ra coi cái này đi, Swan."

"Sao thế?" Swan rón rén lại gần cửa sổ, đứng bên cạnh Tiger. Giờ này haiu đứa không được ra ngoài nên khá chán vì không có chỗ chơi.

"Nhìn kìa." Tiger chỉ lên bầu trời đầy sao "Đẹp không?"

"Sao…?" Swan nhìn lên, ánh mắt đượm buồn "Mình ngắm chán rồi Tiger à."

"Sao vậy? Lại nhớ gia đình à?" Tiger hỏi nhỏ

"Ừm…" Swan gật đầu, gục xuống bệ cửa và bỗng bật khóc.

"Đừng khóc mà, swan." Tiger dỗ "Swan đã hứa với mình là không khóc nữa mà. Swan lại định thất hữa nữa à?" cậu nói đùa khiến Swan đã buồn lại càng buồn hơn. Cô bé ngước đôi mắt đỏ hoe lên nhìn bạn

"Nhưng mà…hức…mình…không nhịn được…huhuhu!" Swan càng khóc to

"Không sao không sao. Nếu không nín được thì cứ khóc đi swan ạ," Tiger ôm lấy cô bạn bé nhỏ "Bọn tớ sẽ giúp cậu."

"Tiger lại bắt nạt bạn nữa à?!" Có tiếng ông bố Tiger nói lớn

"Đâu có! Bạn ấy…chỉ đang dạy con diễn kịch thôi." Tiger nói vọng ra.

"Vậy à?" Shin long lẩm bẩm.

Được một lúc, Swan có vẻ nguôi đi. Cô bé nằm dài xuống giường, lấy gối lau nước mắt.

"Đó. Cậu khá hơn rồi." Tiger cười hiền

"cảm ơn…Tiger…" Swan thì thầm

"KHông có sao!" Tiger gãi đầu cười vui vẻ. Cậu cười khiến cho Swan đang khóc cũng bật cười.

"Cảm ơn mà." Swan cười

"Hai người thật kì lạ." Conan bỗng chui lên từ dưới…gầm giường "Để cho em ngủ đi." Nó nói ngáp dài rồi lại chui tọt xuống dưới, ngủ ngáy o o.

"Thôi kệ đi. Còn sớm mà ngủ thế thì sớm béo thôi em giai ạ," Tiger đùa.

"Hihihi. Mà Tiger cũng ngủ đi. Mai tụi mình dạy sớm vào thị trấn mua ít kẹo. Mình muốn tặng ba mình mấy thứ để mừng cha về." Cô nói hồn nhiên. Bỗng…

RẦM!

Có tiếng trần nhà vỡ tung

"Á!" Mẹ Tiger hét lên ngay phóng bên.

"Cái gì?" Tiger vội chạy ra cửa "Copeon! Pikachu!" cậu gọi và chạy lao ra ngoài cùng với hai con pokemon. Nhưng…

"Khặc!"

PHỊCH!

"Tiger!" Swan bàng hoàng khi thất ba bóng người, ba ninja trong bộ đồ đen tiến vào phòng. Cô run bần bật. Chúng chính là những người tấn công làng trước kia mà. Chúng tiến lại gần khiến Swan không giấu nổi sự sợ hãi. Cô cắn răng, run lên và khi một tên rút ra một cái kim độc, cô bé nhỏ đã hét lên.

"Tiger! Cứu tớ!"

Và mọi thứ bỗng trở lên nhẹ nhõm và mờ ảo. Swan ngất lịm.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: The kids

Chapter 3: Trỗi dậy.

Buổi sáng tuyết rơi phủ trắng hai ngọn đồi hoa. Hai đứa trẻ đang nghịch tuyết với nhau, tiếng cười ròn vui vẻ. Rồi một ngày mưa, cả hai đứa ngồi trong nhà, ngắm cơn mưa ngoài cửa sổ mà trò chuyện. Chuyện chúng nói chỉ đơn giản thôi, mấy cái món đò chơi mới, vài thứ linh tinh lặt vặt chúng tìm thấy trên đồi. Vài con pokemon dạo chơi ngang qua và nán lại cùng lũ trẻ. Rồi những đêm dài, chúng nằm co quắp ôm nhau ngủ. Những ngày gió lộng, con diều sáo lại tung bay trên bầu tời xanh. Rồi những hôm thành phố Rustboro có hội hay cái gì đó to là cả mấy đứa lại được Cindy đưa đi chơi thoải mái. Và một lần, Swan đã được tặng hai chiếc chuông buộc bởi hai cái dây một xanh nước biển, một đỏ. Cô bé luôn giữ nó theo. Và hôm ấy, cái ngày mà biến cố ấy xay ra. Cô đã đưa nó cho người bạn cô yêu quý nhất và nói rằng chừng nào hai đứa còn giữ những chiếc chuông ấy, chúng sẽ luôn tìm thấy nhau và chừng nào hai chiếc chuông ấy còn vang lên những tiếng kêu leng kkeng thân thuộc thì hai đứa sẽ không bao giờ tách nhau. Chỉ là vài câu nói ngây thơ của một đứa trẻ, nhưng thế là quá đủ để đánh thức một nguồn sức mạnh mãnh liệt rồi…

Trời đêm như rực sáng bởi một ngọn lửa ngất trời. Căn nhà gỗ trên đồi đang bốc cháy ngọn lửa ngùn ngụt, khói đen ngập lấp đầy bầu trời. Bên ngoài, lũ ninja đồ đen với những con pokemon tỏa ra sát khí đen đặc đang vây lấy căn nhà. Shin, Kajin(blaziken), Suijin (empoleon), Mokujin (torterra), Fuujin(braviary), Dojin(Garchomp) và Raijin (Electivire) cùng nhau đột phá. Bảy người giữa vòng vây của hàng trăm quân địch cố gắng phá tan đội hình và mở đường thoát. Phía sau lưng anh, vợ anh đang bế Conan, cố mở đường thoát vào bên trong để cứu lấy đứa con của họ. Tiger vẫn kẹt beent rong đám lửa. Thủy thuật của cô không đủ sức để dập lửa hoàn toàn. Bên ngoài vòng vây, hai tên Ninja đã thoát ra và chúng mang trên lưng một cái túi. Và bên trong, cô bé Elizabeth Swan đang bất tỉnh. Cô bé bị bó chặt trong một cái túi vải và đeo trên lưng một tên Ninja có vẻ như là đội trưởng. Tên của hắn là Han. Hắn đi đầu và trong tổ chức, hắn chỉ đưungs sau thủ lĩnh Satan mà thôi. Bọn chúng rút ra phía sau vòng vây, chạy vào rừng và mang theo Swan. Kĩ thuật nhảy chuyền cành rất điêu luyện và chúng nhanh chóng di chuyển vào sâu trong rừng.

"Chúng bắt con bé đi rồi!" Shin nói "Em nhanh cứu Tiger ra rồi đuổi theo đi. Viện binh sẽ tới nhanh thôi!" anh cố gắng cầm cự với hàng trăm quân địch.

"Em đang cố đây!" Cindy gắt lên, cố gắng dập tắt ngọn lửa. Lũ ninja mang Swan đi xa dần, xa dần và khuất sau rặng cây. Chợt…

VỤT!

Một cái bóng đen bé nhỏ bỗng lao ra từ trong ngọn lửa, trên mình mang theo cả những tàn lửa vẫn còn hổng rực, nhảy ra khỏi căn nhà cháy và lao thẳng lên phía trước.

"Cái gì? Tiger!" Cindy vội với định đưởi theo nhưng ngay lập tức, cô bị bao vây.

"Tiger? Sao nó…?" Shin cũng bị bất ngờ, mất cảnh giác. Một gã ninja lao tới. May cho anh là Kajin vẫn tỉnh táo và đạp hắn bay vutus ra xa như sút một quả bóng. Cái bóng đen bé nhỏ, đem ngòm do khói và tro, tàn lửa trên người vẫn còn rực hồng quay đầu nhìn xung quanh một hồi. Rồi nó quyết định lao thẳng đi.

"Chặn nó lại!" Bọn chúng hét lên.

"Goaaahhh!" Một tiếng gầm. Những cú đấm bé tí và những cú đá tưởng chừng chẳng làm thương được ai của một thằng bé năm tuổi…

Nhưng…

BỊCH BỊCH BỊCH!

"Arrrghhh!"

Những tên ninja bị ném văng tứ phía như thể những quả bóng trong rổ bị bạn nhảy vào và đá văng đi vậy. Bọn chứng rơi lả tả và một con đường được mở ra. Tiger lao thẳng qua đó trong bộ dạng đem nhẻm, hướng thẳng tới theo mùi của Swan. Cậu lao vào rừng và đuổi theo ngay sau lũ ninja đang mang Swan.

"Chặn nó lại!" Han nói với tên đi cuối. Hắn gật đầu, quay người lại và nhảy rất nhanh qua. Hắn lấy thân cây làm bàn đạp và nhảy thẳng tới, rút kiểm. Đó là một khaorng đất trống. Cùng lúc ấy, Tiger bé nhỏ vừa lao tới, nhảy lên, lao thẳng vào đường kiếm của hắn. Gã ninja kia vung kiếm chém. Nhát kiếm ấy có thể cắt đôi một đưa nhóc năm tuổi làm hai mảnh. Nhưng không phải Tigẻ. Tiegr tung cú đấm mạnh kinh hồn mang sức mạnh gần như một cơn cuồng phong vậy

"Cái gùi thế này?" Tên ninja kia bàng hoàng khi thấy lưỡi kiếm katana của mình rung dữ dội. Tiger đấm thẳng. Nắm đấm cậu chạm vào lưỡi kiếm.

RẮC. UỲNH!

Lưỡi kiếm gãy làm đôi và cú đấm đánh trúng người tên ninja. Hắn văng ra, đập liên tục vào những thân cây đại thụ phía sau và khiến chúng gãy đôi. Thân cây to lớn đổ ập xuống và tên ninja bị đấp nằm bất động, người hắn biến dạng hoàn toàn và một vết lõm bằng cái cốc trên ngực, máu chảy từ miệng. hắn gần như không còn chịu nổi.

"Chết tiệt. Sao nó lại mở được phong ấn chứ? Đứa nào đó chặn nó lại coi!"Han hét lên.

"Rõ!" Ba tên Ninja khác đồng loạt nhảy xuống

"Doton!" Một tên dùng thổ thuật ngay lập tức tạo một bức tường đá dày cả mét để chặn Tiger lại.

"Raiton! Raiden!" Một tên dùng lôi thuật kết ra những sợi dây xích bằng sét và chăng một tấm lưới nhện ngay trước thổ bích cố tìm cách làm cậm cậu lại.

"Doton! Tsubangeki!" Một tên nữa dùng những hòn đá gần đó ném thẳng về phía Tiger. Tiger vẫn lao tới với tốc độ rất cao và…

"Gyaaaa!" Tiger với tốc độ không còn là của con người nữa đã đấm văng hết đám đá và lao tới lưới điện chắn trước thổ bích.

"Asakujaku!" Tiger đấm liên tục vào không khí phía trước và những cú đấm của cậu ma sát với không khí và tóe lửa. Những ngọn lửa liên tục phóng ra như những chiếc đuôi của một con công vậy. Và Tiger lao tới. Áp lực và tốc độ đấm của cậu vượt xa và không ai có thể tin được nó lại từ một thằng bé chỉ vừa mới lên năm. Và nó mạnh tới mức không khí như bị nén lại. Những dây xích điện căng hẳn ra và đứt vỡ.

"Cái…" Cả ba tên ngữa ngàng nhưng quá muộn.

"Hirudora!" Một cú nén cực mạnh. Không khí và năng lượng xung quang tiegr bị nén lại và phóng ra như một cơn thịnh nộ của thiên nhiên. Nó gần giống như đầu một con hổ lao thẳng tới, phá vụn bức tường và chôn vùi cả ba tên ninja dưới đống đổ nát. Tiger ngay lập tức nhảy vượt qua chúng và lao lên, tiếp tục đuổi theo.

"Cái gì thế này? Sức mạnh cảu Hyzarus có thể khiến một thằng nhóc năm tuổi hóa thần và sử dụng được cả những chiêu thức tối thượng nhe thế sao? Thật khó tin!" Han nói. Một ảnh phân thân được tạo ra và ở lại chặn Tiger. Trong khi đó ảnh thật của hắn chạy trước. Hắn chạy băng qua rừng, cố không nhìn lại. Hắn tới được một khoảng đất trống phái trước và Satan, tên ninja với mái tóc cắt kiểu kì dị và hàng trăm hình xăm kín cả người đã chờ sẵn.

"Chúng ta bắt đầu thôi." Satan, gã ninja đáng sợ hơn cả quỷ nói lạnh, một phiến đá phẳng đã được chuẩn bị sẵn với những ngọn nến cháy ngọn lửa đỏ sực, sáp nến cháy xuống như những dòng máu được cắm xung quanh. Trong khi ấy, trong rừng.

"Việc sức mạnh của Gzarus thoát ra đã đẩy sức mạnh của mộ thằng nhóc bé tí năm tuổi lên vượt mức giới hạn của mọt con người, cho phép cơ và xương nó chịu đựng được và giúp nó làm chủ những thể thuật và nhẫn thuật mạnh nhất mà Gyzarus sở hữu." Han vừa cố gắng ẩn nấp, vừa lẩm bẩm và ghi chép lại "Dẫu biết là cái cơ thể còm con bé tí của nó sẽ không thể chịu đựng được sức mạnh kinh khủng ấy quá lâu nhưng…"

"Uaaaaahhhh!

ẦM!

Quả đại hỏa cầu đốt rụi thân dưới cái cây làm cả thân cây đổ ụp xuống. Han phân thân đã né được cú đó nhưng ngọn lửa nhanh chóng bén ra xung quanh làm ca cánh rừng bắt đầu cháy. Giữa ngọn lửa ngùn ngụt ấy, một thằng nhóc năm tuổi đang đứng trên một phiến đá, nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

"KHỉ thật. NÓ kinh dị đến mức đó sao!" Han kết ấn "Haah!"

Mặt đất rung chuyển, đất bị nứt gãy làm đôi và vết nức hướng thẳng tới phía Tiger. Vết nứt dưới chân Tiger rộng dần ra và khiến cậu mất thẳng bằng. Đồng loạt hai dây xích điện lao tới từ hai bên hòng khóa lấy cậu. Trong thế kìm kẹp, Tiger hay chính xác là Gyzarus đang chiến đấu bất ngờ nhảy thẳng xuống dưới vết nứt.

"Cái…" Han bất ngờ. Hắn ngó xuống dưới nhưng hắn vội vàng lùi lại.

ẦM!

Những cột dung nham liên tiếp trào lên khỏi vết nứt, bắn thẳng lên trời làm sáng rực lên cả một vùng, đốt cháy rụi những thân cây hai bên vết nứt khiến phân thân của Han bị thương. Han vội vàng đứng dậy nhưng từ trong dòng dung nham nóng đỏ, Tiger tí hon lao thẳng ra, người rực hồng màu nham thạch, nắm đấm như hóa đá, đang cháy bừng lên như một ngọn đuốc rực hồng.

"Gaaah!" Han cũng lao tới, người hắn cũng bừng lên…

ẦM!

Một cột khói lớn cùng với lửa bắt lên từ phía xa xa. Swan nhìn thấy chúng. Cô bé cố gắng gượng ngồi dậy, người cử động yếu ớt. Một nguyền ấn đang dần thu về phía bụng cô bé và rút cạn chút sức cuối cùng của Swan, khiến cho cô bé tội nghiệp gục xuống đất. Satan đứng đó, tay cầm một cái cốc bằng vàng, cười đắc chí, không thèm để ý đến Swan đã gục hẳn.

"Chén thánh đã thuộc về ta rồi." Hắn cười "Thật kì lạ khi bọn thiền tăng lại đi phong ấn chén thánh vào người một đứa trẻ."

"Tiger…ơi…" Một tiếng kêu cứu yếu ớt. Chợt…

RẦM!

Satan giật mình quay lại. Và đứng ngay trước mặt hắn, trên phiến đá, Tiger đang bế trên tay Swan. Người đậu rực hồng màu lửa, mái tóc như bị thổi dựng hẳn lên do sức nóng tỏa ra kinh khủ ưng Swan nằm trên tay cậu, yếu ớt nhưng lại được bảo vệ bởi một lớp không khí mỏng như một tấm áo choàng nhẹ phủ lên người cô bé vậy.

"Tiger…cậu…đến rồi à…?" Một câu hỏi, giọng nói yếu ớt của Swan cùng đôi mắt xanh ngọc long lanh, dưng dứng nước mắt đáng thương của cô nhìn cậu bạn.

"Ừm. Chúng ta sẽ ra khỏi đây nhé." Tiger hỏi.

"Ha. Cuối cùng cũng đến rồi. Vậy…ta đang nói chuyện với thằng nhóc năm tuổi hay với Gyzarus hùng mạnh đây nhỉ?" Saatan hỏi, cười ngạo nghễ.

"Ta sẽ giúp ngươi lên thiên đàng!" Giọng Tiger bống biến đi, ồm, trầm và xa xôi, vang vọng như của một con thú đang gầm lên những tiếng kêu tức giận vậy.

"Hãy đi khỏi đây thôi Tiger…" Giọng Swan yếu ớt, đôi tay nhỏ nhắn cố níu lấy cậu bạn.

"Ha. Quá muộn rồi." Satan chỉ tay về phía Swan "Con bé đó sắp chết rồi. Nó không chịu nổi sức nặng và cơn đau sau khi phá phong ấn đâu."

"Tớ muốn về nhà. Về ngọn đồi ấy." Swan vẫn yếu ớt, bấu lấy Tiger "Về với cậu…"

Hai hàng nước mắt của cô bé chảy dài, mấm môi, cô bé cố bấu lấy Tiger bằng chút sức lực cuối cùng

"Về với những kỉ niệm chúng ta có…"

BỘP…

Cuốn sổ vẽ rơi xuống, trang giấy mở ra. Swan nhìn xuống trang giấy với những nét vẽ bút chì đen thanh thoát. Cô bé có tài năng vẽ tù nhỏ bỗng mỉm cười, máu làm môi Swan bỗng đỏ hơn, một ít máu rơi xuống trang giấy, thầm vào. Một nụ cười vui vẻ, rồi cô nhắm mắt, tay buồn xuống.

"Nó chết rồi." Satan nói lạnh. Tiger vẫn im lặng nãy giờ. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt Swan xuống phiến đá

"Tớ sẽ đưa cậu về nơi đó. Đợi nhé. Sẽ nhanh thôi." Cậu nỏi nhỏ, rồi đưunsg vụt dậy, nhảy xuống, đối mặt Tiger. Ánh mắt nhìn hắn như muốn nuốt sống hắn ngay bây giờ, muốn xé hắn ra, giựt bay cái đầu với cái tiếng cười ác độc kia xuống vậy.

"Khoan đã…hình như ngươi khác…" Satsan chợt nhận ra Tiger khác hoàn toàn. Bên trong, cậu vẫn là một thằng nhóc năm tuổi. nhưng có một lớp khí bao bọc bên ngoài và Satan nhìn thấy, trước mặt hắn, một chiến binh trẻ, chỉ tầm mười tám tuổi đang đứng đó như chúa trời trồng ở đó vậy. Dáng đứng thẳng, không chịu khuất phục trướ bất kì thứ gì, mái tóc đen xù, khô đi do nắng và gió càng thêm hoang tàn hơn dưới ánh tră ôn mặt chứa đầy những hận thù, tức giận và một sự quả cảm đến khó tả. Đôi mắt đỏ rực, nung cháy tâm hồn.

"Ra vậy. Đây là hình dáng con người của Gyzarus trước khi hóa thần sao? Chỉ là một thằng nhóc" Satan tự nhủ "Cất chén thành vào trong cái túi bên hông."

"Ta đã nói rồi…Ta sẽ tiễn ngươi lên thiên đàng ngay đêm nay." Cái giọng trưởng thành chững trạc khác hẳn với vẻ ngoài của một đứa nhóc năm tuổi làm Satan bắt đầu lung lay.

"Ha! Để coi! Xem đêm nay ai sẽ đi trước." Satan rút kiếm. bản thân hắn cũng bắt đầu cảm nhận được sát khí kinh người và áp lực như muốn đè bẹp hắn khi đối thủ của hắn là Gyzarus vậy. Ngoài ra, hắn cũng cảm nhận được sức mạnh tăng đột ngột của Tiger

"Thằng nhóc sẽ không chịu nổi sức mạnh này trong quá năm phút nữa đâu. Phải câu giờ thôi." Satan tự nhủ "Rồi sau đó, chính sức mạnh ấy sẽ giết chết nó. Haha. Vậy là lời cả đôi đường."

"Nhất!"

VÈO!

"Cái..!" Satan giật mình. Hắn kịp phản ứng nhưng không thể ngờ nổ lao với tốc độ không còn của con người nữa và trong hình dạng mởi của cậu, hình dạng của một thanh niên trưởng thành hay chính xác là lớp khí toát ra bao quanh thì cậu lại càng mạnh. Cậu tung cú đấm khiến Satan bị đẩy ngược lại như thể bị một con trâu lao vào húc vậy. Hai chân hắn gồng lên, cả người trược ngược về phía sau, thanh kiếm cong hẳn lại.

"Ha! Đây là thanh kiếm linh hồn đó oắt con! Chưa từng ai có thể làm nứt nó chứ chưa n ói là làm gãy!" Satan cười đắc thẳng. Nhưng Tiger chỉ vài khoảnh khắc trước ở ngay trước mặt hắn, giờ đã biến mất

VỤT!

"Nhị!" Một cú đấm mạnh từ rát xa đẩy một luồng khí và năng lượng lớn lao thẳng tới Satan từ phía sau, bên phải hắn

"Argh!" Hắn bị đánh trúng

"Tam!"

Tiger đã xuất hiện ngay phía bên trái, tung tiếp cú đấm nữa. Thêm một luồng năng lượng nữa được đẩy ra, đánh tới trong khi luồng thứ hai vẫn chưa hề có dấu hiệu yếu đi. Satan Vội vàng quay người, quấn cái dải băng lên, tạo thành một tấm khiên nhưng ngay cả tấm khiên ấy cũng bị méo hoàn toàn do sức ép kinh khủng của đòn thứu ba.

"Tứ!" Một cú đấm tiếp theo đẩy luồng năng lượng tứ tư từ trên xuống.

"Ặc! Ghê quá!" Satan khụy hẳn xuống, sức ép lên hẳn giờ là quá lớn, đến cả cái khiên của hắn cũng đang nứt ra. Và Tiger với vận tốc gần đạt tới sức hạn của âm thanh xuất hiện ngay trước hắn…

"Ngũ! Sekizo!" Cú đấm cuối cùng là trực diện

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

ẦM!

Một khoảng đất hoang tàn, đất ùn lên thành đống và thành một đường cày dọc theo cú kết thúc. Tiger gục xuống, thở dốc, cơ và xương của cậu đang đạt quá giới hạn và người cậu bắt đầu co giật. Bụi mù mịt. Chợt một tiếng cười ác độc lại vang lê nằm đó, cười lớn. Rồi hắn đứng dậy, lảo đảo, tay cầm chén thánh.

"Chừng nào ta còn giữ thứ này…thì nhà nguơi…" Hắn thở dốc "Đừng mong giết được ta! Gaahaahaa! Sức mạnh trường sinh bất lão giờ đã nằm trong tay ta rồi. hahaha! Sức mạnh của mẹ trái đất, của vạn vật chuyển sinh cũng nằm trong tay ta!" hắn cười lớn, đắc thắng. Chợt…

RẦM!

"Chưa xong đâu!" Tiger đứng dậy, bằng cả hai chân hai tay trong tư thể một con hổ vồ mồi. Khí tỏa ra giờ thậm chí còn kinh khủng hơn trước.

"vẫn còn nhảy múa được cơ à?" Satan cười. Nhưng hắn không hề biết, không hề rõ về thứ Tiger chuẩn bị dùng.

"Đây sẽ là những điều cuối cùng ta có thể làm được cho tới giờ. Chiêu thức này sẽ là thứ cuối cùng ngươi thấy." Giọng trầm vang của Gyzarus vang lên "Ngươi đã phá hỏng cả một câu chuyện đẹp rồi! Giờ ngươi phải chết!"

"Ngươi hóa ủy ị từ khi nào vậy Gyzarus?" Satan cười khinh bỉ, rút từ trong chiếc chén thánh ta một cây gậy. hắn vào thế, chuẩn bị chiến.

"Gyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" KHí tỏa ra như bùng noor, Tiger trở về trạng thái lúc năm tuổi, nhưng xích khí liên tục tỏa ra dữ dội làm mặt đất quanh cậu lũn xuống do áp lực cực lớn.

"Xích khí. Tinh khí tỏa ra đã cuyển sang màu đỏ, màu cảu máu rồi. Dù nó có chịu được sức mạnh kinh honagf này thì sau khi xích khí tan biến, tính mạng của nó cũng sẽ tan theo thôi. Hà hà. Cuộc chiến kết thúc rồi." Satan tự nhủ. Nhưng có một điều hắn không ngờ. Sức mạnh hắn phải đối đầu quá lớn.

"Lên nào!" Tiger lao lên, mặt đất xung quanh bị cày lên do xích khí dữ dội. Và cậu nhảy lên Một cú đá bay thẳng tới Satan. Xích khí cuộn lại, hóa thành một con rồng màu đỏ rực.

"Tới rồi!" Satan đưa cây gậy ra, chuẩn bị đánh. Áp lực tới kinh hoàng và con rồng đỏ lao thẳng tới Satan. Cây gậy trongtay hắn cong hẳn lại

"Cái gì?! Nó bẻ cong cả không gian sao?" Satan bỗng kinh hãi nhận ra "Chết rồi!"

"Yagai!"

ẦM!

Con rồng lao xuống, cày tung mặt đất và cả một khúc dài rừng bị tàn phá nát.

"Ặc!" Satan hộc máu, cú đá gãy cây gậy của hắn và đá thẳng vào ngực. Hắn có thể nghe thấy tiếng xương ức và toàn bộ xương sườn cảu mình gãy vụn. Và đồng thời, hắn cũng nghe thấy tiếng xương chân phải của Tiger vỡ vụn.

RẦM!

Con rồng húc vào vách núi và biến mất, để lại một vết dài cả kilomet. Satan nằm ở phía cuối, bên dưới những viên đá vụn từ vách núi, thổ huyết. Hắn loạng choạng đứng dậy, toàn bộ bên trái không cón gì ngoài thịt bị xé nát hết ra. Tay cầm chén thánh. Nhưng chỉ còn lại cái đế. Chén thánh đã bị đập vỡ bởi đòn đánh vừa rồi.

"Thật không thể tin được. Điều này không thể nào…xảy ra được…" Hắn thổ huyết liên tục. Bụm miệng, cố gắng lết tới chỗ Tiger nằm. Tiger, nằm bất động, người cháy đen thành than, nằm bất động.

"Mày cũng sắp chết rồi nhóc con. Nhưng…" Satan hổn hển "Tao cũng sẽ không bao giờ để mày…hộc…sử dụng được sức mạnh đó lần nữa…" hắn nói, dùng chút hơi sức cuối cùng của mình tạo một kết ấn. Rồi hắn đặt bàn tay phải lên ngực trái của Tiger, niệm ấn. và một nguyền ấn xuất hiện.

"Quỷ ấn nay sẽ kìm hãm sức mạnh cảu mày. Và khuếch đại tác dụng phụ của năng lượng mà Gyzarus cho mày. Hâh. Gyzarus. Mi thua rồi!" Satan cười độc.

ẦM!

Cánh cửa chiếc lồng vàng khổng lồ đóng sầm lại, nhốt lại con hổ quái vật bên trong. Những chiếc vuốt khổng lồng và bàn tay to lớn đập mạnh vào những chấn song chắn chắn. một tiếng gầm ghê người trước khi mọi thứ chìm vào bóng tối.

"Mà để tao tiễn mày trước nhé nhóc."Gyzarus rút ra một thanh kunai và dơ lê ợt…

"Hya!"

ẦM!

Satan văng ra, đập vào thân cây, ngã xuống, thở dốc. Một cái bóng khổng lồ xuất hiện bên cạnh Tiger. Cậu nhóc đang chết. Cơ thể cháy đen bắt đầu hóa tro bụi. Trời bắt đầu mưa làm chậm quá trình.Mưa càng nagyf càng to và trở nên lặng hạt rất nhanh. Satan nhìn lên. Hắn thấy một vị tăng nhân, đầu trọc lóc, bóng loáng, mặc một chiếc áo cà sa màu vàng, vắt chéo qua vai phải, để lộ ngực trái đầy cơ bắp, một chiếc quần vài màu nâu cùng đôi giày nan và một chuỗi hạt lớn đao trên cổ. Một cây chùy đôi hai đầu to lớn đầy gai và chính vết lõm trên đầu. Đôi lông mày dài, dày, dữ tợn, bộ râu rậm rạp màu đen, đôi mắt hung hãn màu đỏ rực. Hai tay và chân cùng với thyaan hình cơ bắp cho thấy một quá trình khổ luyện vất vả và phong thái của một người khổng lồ.

"Ngươi muộn rồi…" Satan cười

"Ngươi đã thua. Thằng nhóc đã thắng." Vị tăng nhân nói

"Và nó đã chết." Satan cuwofi độc ác.

"Chưa đâu." Vị tăng nhân kia bế Tiger lên và chỉ với một cú nhảy, ông ta đã biến mất.

"Haha…Ta thua à…" Satan gục xuống "Ta thua ngươi rồi…" hắn trút hơi thở cuối cùng, dòng máu đỏ tươi lẫn vào bùn đất.

Nửa năm sau…

Tiger, người băng bó như một xác ướp, chân phải bó bột, một chiếc nạng bên cạnh, ngồi dựa lưng vào phiến đá trên đồi, xung quang là những bông hoa đang đua nhau khoe sắc dưới ánh nắng. Một ngày đẹp trời. Cầm một bó hoa tự hái và buộc lại một cách khá ẩu, Tiger đặt nó lên một mỏm đất nhỏ. Bên cạnh tảng đá chỗ cậu ngồi giờ cõ một mỏm đất nhỏ hơi nhổ lên, một ngôi mộ.

"Tớ về rồi đây, Swan." Cậu nói, giọng buồn buồn, tay cầm theo hai chiếc chuông "Cảm ơn đã ở bên tớ nhé." Cậu nói nhỏ nhẹ rồi cười.

"Tiger ơi! Họ đến rồi này." Cindy gọi với từ phía dưới đồi.

"Vâng!" Tiegr đáp lại. Cậu chống nạng đứng dậy

"Đừng lo Swan. Tớ sẽ đi thêm một thời gian nữa. Có lẽ sẽ gặp thêm nhiều bạn nữa. Tớ chỉ qua thăm cậu chút thôi. Đừng buồn nhé. Hẹn gặp lại. Và cảm ơn." Cậu nói nhỏ và cười, rồi chống nạng khập khiếng bước xuống đồi.

Trong nhà, Shin đang nói chuyện với hai ngườ ông già, một là một ông già trong bộ đồ truyền thống với một con Eevee trên vai. Người còn lại là một ông già ngồi xe lăn đang vuốt ve con Swinub.

"Vậy nhờ cả vào hai vị." Shin nói khiêm tốn

"Đừng lo! Hãy yên tâm giao nó cho chúng tôi. Hi vọng sau sáu tháng chữa trị trên núi tuyết Tây tạng thì nó đã khỏe trở lại." Ông già ngồi xe lăn cười hiền

"Vâng. ĐÚng là thập tử nhất sinh. Nhờ có anh ấy mà Tiger gần như được hồi sinh." Shin nói, niềm vui vẫn chưa nguôi.

"Nó có tiềm năng đấy."

"Trăm sự nhờ sư phụ." Shin cúi đầu "vào đây đi Tiger." Anh gọi. Tiger chống najg bước vào, vẻ mặt đã vui trở lại. Và một tia sáng đầy tiềm năng và hứa hẹn hiện lên trong đôi mắt của cậu. Đó là tia sáng của niềm tin.


End file.
